Love is a weakness
by BubblyTwinkleEyes
Summary: As the Dark Lord’s power increases, life at Hogwarts for Dumbledore’s secret weapons is becoming more dramatic and ironically comical. Love is in the air, but will the Lily ever admit to it? Is love strong enough to overcome the forces of the dark lor
1. When Pigs Fly

~*~Disclaimer: The Marauders, and Lily are all characters from the imagination of J.K. Rowling but Aurora's my own...you all know the story and whose in it and whose not...enjoy!!  
  
Lily and her best friend Aurora are sitting in Gryffindor common room around 10 o'clock at night. Both friends are night owls who enjoy the emptiness of the common room at these unpopular hours. Lily is lost in an adventure book and Aurora is flipping back and forth between a romance novel (When Pigs Did Fly -The Unforeseen Passion) and her comic book (Giggles for Galleons). Lily, approaching the climax of her book, subconsciously let out a loud squeal of excitement. Aurora shakes her head back and forth disapproving of her friend's random and very odd excitement over the little things.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the boys' dormitory the four Marauders are still awake and talking when they hear a squeal of excitement from the common room. Sirius turns towards James and says, "I bet it is Lily and Aurora again. They are always up SO late! It really bugs me that they are always there, especially when we are trying to sneak off to the whomping willow."  
  
"Admit it Sirius! Nothing about Lily slightly "bugs" you. To you it is very endearing. even the way she always inappropriately finds humor in every solitary part of life!" Replies James, slightly irritated.  
  
"O come on you guys!" Remus said. "You sound like blubbering idiots! Peter and I know you are both in love with Lily. You just wait and see. In the meantime, I desperately want to hear what these two girls are discussing." James dashes to his chest and uncovers his invisibility cloak. Remus chuckles and says, "I told ya that you like her mate."  
  
James glares at Remus with an icy cold stare that could only be compared to the gaze of a snake and says, "I do not. I repeat DO NOT like Lily Evans! She is an annoying wench and always has that very irritating smile painted on her face! Not to mention her rudeness towards us. or her rudeness to all members of the male gender for that matter! I am only going because I am vaguely interested in what Aurora that foxy energetic devil has to say."  
  
~*~  
  
Aurora, truly a very energetic person, can't stand to sit still reading any longer. So without saying a word walks over to Lily and slams the two sides of her book together in an effort to close it. Lily, who has remarkable reflexes, manages to put both hands in between the book covers. She looks up to her friend accusingly saying, "Ahem! Excuse me Aurora dear, but it was just getting good! You really must stop doing this at the climax of the God damn book."  
  
Aurora glances at Lily annoyed, "Okay you have made me be quite for an hour! I must do something enjoyable. *eyes dart across the room*" Lily replies in an irritated tone, "O boy, did u have some of those chocolate frogs again (rolls her eyes)?!" Aurora gulped and smiled brightly ear to ear at her friend. "Well. muhaha! (Then a thought jumped into Aurora's head) Excuse me Madam Lily, but aren't you dateless for the upcoming Yule Ball?" Lily once again rolls her eyes aggravated, "I can't believe you are dragging me away from my precious story to discuss a ridiculous social event! I am not going to attend."  
  
Aurora interrupts, "O yes you are! Eric says that one of his friends would love to take you as a friend. I assure you that there will be absolutely no pressure. We will all just go and have a good time. Lily, it's time that you did something crazy. Okay I take that back, you do crazy stuff all the time. but it is time for you to dive head first into the dating realm. Boys are crazy about you and you simply shrug off their existence. Open your eyes, Lil!"  
  
Lily responds to her very aggravating friend, "As it appears that reading the end of my book is not an option. (Sighs and puts her book on the table) I simply just don't want to get involved, it's too messy." "You make love sound like eating a Messy Minerva! It isn't such a bad thing, love that is. In fact it is the most amazing feeling in the world! The rush. the chills. the kissing!" Aurora exclaims smiling widely with obvious stars in her eyes, Lily interrupts and holds up her hand to silence her friend, "OKAY! Just stop while you are ahead! Please you know how I am on all this mushy stuff."  
  
"Everyday you remind me more and more of James Potter." Replies Aurora placing her hands on her hips and leaning to one side sassily. "You both have incredible reflexes, you both are smart, you both are highly attractive, and you guys tend to be quite hostile when irritated! Why don't you just ask James to the Ball, Lily? You guys are so made for each other (Lily makes a contoured face). Okay, maybe not meant for each other, but at least you would find something to talk about."  
  
: Lily's voice raises and her eyes bulge to three times their size as she bellows, "James Potter is an inconsiderate self centered BOOB! The day I go anywhere with that pathetic, yet very handsome, (looks to the ceiling in wonderment at this statement) dweeb is the DAY PIGS FLY!!!"  
  
Aurora dashes over to her overly excited friend and puts her hand over her mouth and whispers to her, "Shut up Lily! You are going to wake up this entire House! I seem to have hit a nerve. I still don't know if it is that you are still an eight year old trapped in a sixteen year old's body causing you to be hostile to your crushes, or that you are in serious denial. Either way, I won't bring this topic up again. You can go back to your book if you wish but I am going to bed. You really know how to kill a girl's sugar rush, Lily (she releases her death grip on Lily's mouth)." Lily growls and follows closely behind her friend up to the dormitories.  
  
~*~  
  
After the girls were gone, Sirius rips the invisibility cloak off his buddies. Sirius then catches James' eye and notices that his friend has despair written all over his face and appears heartbroken. James shakes his head and smiles, "Funny that Lily is so stubborn about boys, eh?"  
  
Obviously running back through the conversation they had just witnessed, and light flashes in Sirius' handsome eyes and he falls on the floor with a fit of giggles. Remus rolls his eyes and inquires to what his problem is now. Sirius points at James and says, "You are a BOOB! HA!! Can I call you that? I will be your best friend!" James replies with a rising voice, "No way you. you. fat arrogant. er." Peter interjects, "Nothing can beat the name, 'boob' James, give it up." Remus looks to the group and says, "Gosh guys I am SO tired! I am off to bed. see ya Boob and Boob's posse in the A.M." Peter leaves with him leaving only Sirius and James in the common room.  
  
Sirius looks at James and says, "Hey you okay there?" James replies, "O yes fine. I guess that what Lily said kinda hit home. Aurora did look smashing and held up a great argument against the argumentative, antagonistic, harsh Lily, don't you think?"  
  
Sirius brakes a grin and replies, "Yes, Aurora handles Lily better than anyone I have ever seen. Lily is hilarious though. There isn't a girl like her in this school. She is so opinionated but very endearing and happy. I know you think so too mate. I saw your face when we took off the cloak. You like her, you always have. Now you know why she hates your guts. Your only chance to snatch that babe is to change and arrange for the flight of pigs!"  
  
James opens his mouth to protest but Sirius, mimicking Aurora, slaps his hand across James' strong jaw and jests, "Aurora had a great point; you and Lily are quite similar in your 'argumentative, antagonistic, and harsh ways.' Please don't argue it. I am sick of your lies. I know it is true, you know it is true, the rest of the lot knows it is true, for Merlin's sake, DUMBLEDORE probably suspects it! Just face it Buster! If you don't, I might have to make a move on Lily (James begins to squirm under Sirius' hold). And you know she won't resist such a dashing romantic hilarious athletic gentleman as myself."  
  
James, having enough if this torment wrestles out of Sirius' grasp and says, "Yea and that will happen when pigs fly!" Sirius shrugs as he walks off to bed calling over his shoulder, "At least we have the same chances mate."  
  
~*~AHHH I LOVE JAMSIE!! AND SIRIUS MY HOT SEXY MAN!!!! Sigh  
  
~*~A/N~ Messy Minerva is the magical sloppy joe  
  
~*~A/N~ Props to Katie for doin all this for me!! (love ya!) & comments on whether this story would be better in the past tense!!!! (just for Katie's sake!)  
  
~*~A/N~ Leave me lots and lots of reviews!!!! I need comments and what not!!!! This is my first story and I need some good advice to improve!!! THANX ALL!!! Love, ~*~bubblytwinkleeyes~*~ 


	2. The Foreboding Weapon

Disclaimer: same as b4, but I also own the plotline! ~~~*I assure you that the next one returns to the Hogwarts setting*~~~  
  
The Foreboding Weapon  
  
A tall blonde man garmented in silk black robes with green trim approached the door of the Riddle house and timidly knocked. A deep voice from the corner of the room called out, "State your name." The man replied, "I have the knowledge of the weapon, sir." The door sprung open into a misty dark room. The young toe-head entered hesitantly.  
  
The icy but very forceful and handsome voice in the corner called out again, "What did you find Lucius! State you discoveries immediately!" A chill ran down Lucius' spine. Even though Lucius had worked for the Dark Lord for quite some time, Voldermort's mere presence even now made feelings of tense panic run throughout ever muscle in his body.  
  
Lucius began, "Dark Lord, I followed your instructions to the best of my ability. I slipped into the castle two nights ago well after midnight. I then proceeded to perform the exact spell you told me to and a green arrow appeared before me. I followed the arrow up to the Gryffindor common room, then to the boy's dormitory. It turned red at the entrance to one of the boys' dorms."  
  
The Dark Lord's fierce voice was rising in strength and boomed throughout the Riddle house, "A boy's dorm is the secret weapon? That mad centaur clearly stated that 'Hogwarts has a secret weapon that will one day become extremely powerful and the fruits of this weapon will one day bring about my downfall.' Do you mean to say that this weapon is a few school boys? Well what spell did you perform? Maybe the spell was the cause of error."  
  
Lucius tried to make out the figure that was hidden in the shadows. Hearing just his voice was very unnerving and he began to feel like it was judgment day. Lucius replied, "Dear Almighty Lord, I thought the same thing. I preformed the spell 'Potentia Monstario', but I suspected that I might have failed. I went to the library and looked up the spell in three different books and realized that I did have it right. I repeated it twice more and it always pointed to the boys' room."  
  
The Dark Lord's voice was back to its normal bone-chilling tone. He looked up from the shadows allowing only half of his face to show in the light. He was a dashing man with chiseled features, but his eyes gave the impression that they could see straight into the depths of your soul. He started to speak again, "Look into the identities of these boys. I want to know exactly who they are. Oh, and search their dormitory. Maybe Dumbledore thinks he is pulling a fast one and hid the real weapon in there."  
  
Lucius replied, "Your Lordship, I did both of those tasks already. There are four boys who live in that room: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petigrew. James Potter is the jock of the school, and the trophy room is stocked full of engravings of his accomplishments. Sirius Black comes from that faithful Black family, but he seems to be quite rebellious in nature. Peter appears to be the outcast of the group, and the others easily persuade him. I wasn't able to gather too much information on Remus, but I honestly don't believe he is a threat. I searched the room but found nothing of remote interest."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that the other side's most powerful weapon is four school boys? Voldermort replied letting out a very bloodcurdling wicked chuckle! This war might be much easier than I thought. Eliminate them, Lucius."  
  
Lucius replies, "Excuse me sir, I do not mean to question your authority, but I think killing them might be too suspicious. We aren't strong enough to fight Dumbledore and his lot right now, and that rash act might trigger a war. Given some time, I think that there are ways that we can try to stop the 'Marauders (which is the name they call themselves).' What if we marked a seventh year in Slytherin. he could serve as our go- between, and he could work to discreetly impair the boys. This way they will never reach their true potential of power. Dear Lord you could also send them dreams and play with their minds eventually altering their futures. They are just boys and you are the world's most powerful wizard. I suggest simply using wit to destroy them."  
  
Voldermort responses "Let it be as you have described Malfoy. I am putting you in charge of finding a loyal seventh year, and brainwash him if necessary. I won't kill them. I will soak their power from the inside out. You have proved to be a wonderful assistant Lucius, now do as you are told! You know the consequences. If I hear any news of these boys' increasing greatness or strength, I will finish you! Be gone Lucius."  
  
A/N: *victory dance* I got a couple reviews... this is life altering!! Keep them flowing mates! They make me happy! Chapter three will be out soon!! 


End file.
